


And A Merry Christmas to You, Dean

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Christmas, Holidays, Laundry room sex, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Sam has a big family dinner planned, but of course Cas had another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Merry Christmas to You, Dean

Dean curses as his weakened hands let go of a plate for the second time that night. The dish crashes on the floor at his feet, causing Sam to turn around, alarmed. Cas, who was just crouched down in front of Dean and “tying up" his shoes, gets up slowly, an amused smile floating on his lips.

 “You sure you’re okay?” Sam asks again.

 “Yeah. Fine,” Dean replies, and he dives after the scattered pieces of porcelain, a stupid blush spreading to his cheeks.

 “Cas?” he calls out in a strained voice once he’s done throwing the remains away. “Could you - can I talk to you for a moment? Downstairs?”

 Castiel raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, and just before following the angel down the stairs Dean notices Sam’s unimpressed expression.

 “Won’t be long,” he mutters before closing the door of the basement, and all he hears is Sam’s scoff.

 Dean follows Cas down the hallway of the bunker, not even trying to avoid looking at his boyfriend’s ridiculously perfect ass. What's hidden under his jeans is unnoticeable like this, but the stupid angel's been making sure that Dean would somehow see it, despite the fact that they should be setting up the table for Sam's big Christmas dinner and not playing dirty games with each other.

 The door of the laundry room closes behind them as the reassuring sound of the working machines fills up the air. At least they’ll be hard to hear.

 Cas turns around, mocking grin widening as he notices Dean’s smoking look.

 “You little shit,” Dean breathes out.

 He walks towards Cas and the angel slowly backs away, until his butt presses on the vibrating washer.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas says very innocently.

 But his deep sea eyes are dark and sparkling, and Dean feels the bump in his pants pressing against his crotch as he leans against him. It’s enough to make his own guts spark and tickle - and he knows he’s damned, because Cas will never stop making him feel like this. Castiel’s breath accelerates against Dean’s mouth, but just as he’s about to kiss him Dean slides his hands down, yanking open the angel’s pants in one swift movement.

 They both look down. The open fly reveals Cas’ lower stomach, chestnut trail of hair leading down to the most outrageous pair of panties Dean has ever seen. The first thing Dean thinks is that they’re so very _on point_ , made of a delicate interlacing of dark red reindeers and forest green pine trees. It’s obviously fancy, shiny satin and very fine lace, and it looks so smooth, so perfect on Cas’ skin. It’s why Dean dropped those plates, because of course Cas had to lean over until his shirt lifted and his pants got pulled down, until the stupid little red bows marking the waistband peaked over the line of his jeans, curving between the crook of his ass and the small dimples of his back… Sam didn’t see anything, thank God, because it was _outrageous_.

 And now there it is. Triangle of silk revealed under the thick fabric of Cas’ jeans. And as Dean and Cas both keep staring down, breath accelerating, shivers of excitement running between their bodies, Dean can see Cas’ dick slowly grow, an emerging pink fleshy tip pushing against the fine lace, already damping it with precum. It’s obscene, it’s tacky, it’s sex on Christmas and yet Dean is _so_ freaking turned on.

 The sound of a doorbell reaches them from far up. People are here. Sam must be freaking out.

 “Fuck. You _fucker_.”

 Dean can feel Cas smiles proudly as he finally kisses him, pressing him against the washing machine, and they both let out a muffled moan as the deep vibrations reach the friction of their bodies. Dean takes a punishing bite into Cas’ lower lips, keeping the swollen flesh between his teeth until the angel whimpers.

 “They’re here!” They hear Sam call from upstairs, followed by the muffled sound of busy conversations.

 Dean doesn’t even glance up. He knows the guests have arrived, he knows it’s freaking Christmas and everyone’s coming, but he doesn’t care right now. Instead he looks at Cas’ blazing cheeks, at his blown up eyes, at the bulge pushing under the ridiculous panties.

 Cas lets out a loud sigh of contentment as Dean drops to his knees, helpless. He quickly pulls down the jeans to reveal the whole of the masterpiece, and then he slides his hands up Castiel’s buttcheeks, pressing his mouth on the soft cloth. _Fuck_ it’s so soft, almost as soft as the angel’s skin, and Cas’ cock is so hard underneath, stretching the delicate fabric obscenely.  Dean takes a deep breath as his thumb trace circles in the smooth flesh of Castiel’s butt. And to top it all it smells _so_ good, smells of new clothes and laundry and sex, smells of _Cas_.

 Dean opens his mouth and takes a big lick, tongue flat and straining over the satin, and he feels a moan vibrating in his boyfriend’s chest, dick pushing back, so reactive against his mouth. He twists his fingers in the lace, tickling with his tongue through the fabric, and he feels his own dick protesting in his tight jeans. _Fuck_ it’s hot in here.

 Cas is leaning back on the machine now, gripping the counter with his two hands, and he throws his head back as Dean slides down the Christmas bows and gently takes the tip of his cock in his mouth. He swallows the dripping precome, licking up and down the slit before pursing his lips and taking Cas in, slowly going deeper and deeper. His fingers dig into the plump flesh of Castiel’s ass, the angel’s cock hits the back of his throat and this time Cas’ whine is loud enough for him to hear over the tumult of the washer. Dean’s not sure who’s enjoying this more, him or Cas, and he palms himself through his jeans as he sucks up Castiel's taste.

 “GUYS!” Sam’s voice breaks through the door, urging them to come up.

 “Damn it,” Dean mumbles, and he pulls the fabric back over Cas’ cock. He doesn’t even swipe his mouth before getting back up and kissing the angel, tongue deep and slow grind against his exposed crotch. He undoes his own fly as Cas sucks on his tongue, and then he roughly grips Cas’ hips and turns him around, pressing the angel’s waist against the washing machine again. Cas whimpers, hands flat on the lid, and Dean can feel the vibration reaching up to his own stomach, so he knows Cas must feel it a thousand times more. It’s probably why he’s already so vocal and needy.

 The urge is strong and they don’t have a lot of time. They don’t even undress and Dean simply lowers his jeans enough to free his own dick, before spitting down on his hands a mix of precum and saliva. He bites on his boyfriends neck as he quickly preps him with his fingers, hand diving directly into the filthy panties. It’s sloppy and quick, and the damn angel was asking for it after all. Cas doesn’t seem to mind though, moaning and rolling his hips between Dean’s hand and the washer.

 Finally Dean can grip the soft panties with both hands and presses the tip of his cock on Cas’ ass, gently pushing in until the ring of muscles is forced to accepts him. He nips on Castiel’s ears and the angel throws his head back, wide smile on his lips, hands letting go of the washer to grab’s Dean ass and urge him to push even further.

 The hunter starts rolling his hips, thrusting slowly at first but he quickly picks up the pace. Cas is burning hot, moist and welcoming; it’s been a while since he’s bottomed and _fuck_ he’s so tight. It doesn't seem to be a bother though because Cas pounds his hips back against Dean’s, loud flaps of flesh rising in the room as he bounces back and forth between Dean and the washer. The vibrations are traveling through both their moving bodies, enhancing every sensation, every stroke of Dean’s dick on Cas’ prostate, every bite to his neck, every moan, every groan, every pull of Cas’ fingers on Dean’s clothes.

 It’s getting sweaty, it’s so hot in the room, and Dean slows down, grinding Cas against the machine. He knows Cas’ dick is rubbing between the soft cloth and his own skin, and the vibrating warm metal must be creating amazing sensations because Cas’ face is bliss, and soon he’s coming. His body jerks against Dean, hands grasping on his ass, and Dean bites harder in his shoulder as he slides a hand down and presses it on Cas’ dick, still tight against the machine. Cas screams out so loud no sound could ever cover this up.

 Come smears all over the satin, staining the washer and dripping between Dean’s clenched fingers. He lets Cas take a few deep breath, sliding out of his heat, and Cas turns his head back and kisses him, warm and soft. No sound comes from upstairs except scattered, maybe slightly downed conversations.

 Cas pulls the panties up, grabbing the closest towel and swiping most of the come from the front. They’re still damped though, wet stains stretching over Cas’ softening cock, and Dean licks his lips.

 “Keep them on,” Dean murmurs against the angel lips. “I want to know you’ll still feel it during dinner… and you’ll still be all wet, just for me.”

Cas smiles and nods, cheeks still adorably pink and eyes sparkling. But he’s not done. He grabs Dean’s arm and swings him around, so the hunter’s now the one with his bare butt pressed on the washing machine.

 “We wouldn’t want to make any more of a mess, would we?” Cas murmurs just before kneeling down.

 Dean groans as his boyfriend wraps his lips around his cock, and he gladly welcomes the wet heat over the cold air surrounding them. He slides a hand in Cas’ soft hair, heart swollen and beating fast, heat working up quickly through his body. Cas is so good at this, he knows exactly what Dean likes, knows exactly where to apply pressure, when to suck, when to tease, where to stroke his tongue to make Dean’s toes curl.

 And this time Dean can just lean slightly forward to have a full view of his boyfriend’s reddening ass, of his perfect cheeks squeezed into the colourful lace, of the row of red satin bows just under his cute back dimples… Dean comes in no time, and as promised Cas swallows it all, throat contracting around Dean’s dick until the hunter lets out a scream too. There is no way they haven’t been heard. No way.

 They help each other reattach their pants between kisses, and Dean doesn’t want to let go of his boyfriend’s lips, licking his own taste off, grabbing on his face and pressing him back against his mouth. He feels Cas smiles proudly, like he damn should, and then he pulls away.

 “Merry Christmas,” the angel murmurs before opening the door of the laundry room and walking out.

 “That was my Christmas gift?” Dean hastily asks as he climbs the stairs behind him. He can still smell Cas’ faint scent of sex, and he’s almost turned on again. Hopefully no one else will notice.

 Cas turns around just before they reach the living room, eyes sparkling and crooked smile like he has some kind of secret.

 “Oh, no. That was merely a preview.”

 And then just like that the angel turns around and walks in, leaving Dean struggling against the strong need to imagine what his present is going to be, how Cas is ever going to top filthy sex in the laundry room and fancy panties. And suddenly Sam shoves a whole turkey in his hand and Charlie kisses both his cheeks, introducing her new girlfriend, and Kevin’s new girlfriend, and Jody’s new girlfriend, and it’s all way too much, especially with Cas looking at him suggestively above his slice of pecan pie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think Cas could have planned for Dean's actual Christmas gift? If you give me ideas, I might write it.


End file.
